


the art of photography

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Degradation, M/M, Rough Sex, Stalking, Vomiting, it's just porn i swear, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jaemin was never interested in photography. but jeno changed that, as well as many other things in jaemin's life. his sanity in the first place.





	the art of photography

jaemin tries his best to be an average student. no piercing, no dyed hair, his grades are average, his appearance is average, he has an average amount of friends and the number of times when he skipped classes is average as well. he is an average schoolboy, but not because he is naturally like that, but because he needs to be like that. so that he wouldn't get noticed. so that he could mix in with the crowd which flows through the school hallway. then he won't have to worry that somebody will find out about his secret.

his passion, his addiction.

lee jeno.

his personal one-way ticket to hell. or to a hot bath with a switched-on toaster in it.

as the school system requires them to change classes every year, in the second year of high school jaemin finds himself in a class, where he knows barely two-three people. it doesn't bother him though, he's learnt how to easily make friends, besides, you don't have to be friends with all 45 students. but there's one thing that catches his attention and drills deep into his mind. one person, to be exact.

lee jeno sits in the other side of the classroom, several rows of desks away from him, that's why jaemin doesn't even notice him for a few first weeks, but when he does… 

they bump into each other in the classroom doorway, when jaemin tries to go out and jeno tries to go in, and they almost hit each others’ foreheads.

“oh, sorry”, they mutter almost simultaneously, and jeno steps aside.  
“thank you”, jaemin says with a short bow, catching a smile and a bow in return, and exits the classroom, this time successfully.

he makes a few steps forward, noticing that his head went weirdly empty and light, turns around, his eyes searching for something, and then continues his way, although the destination is at once forgotten. he heads aimlessly to the nearest open window and stops there. his gaze falls on a blossoming tree in the school yard, and he feels as if he also had hundreds of little blooming flowers in his chest. 

_what is it?_

jaemin closes his eyes and tries to rewind the events of the day, like a video tape. his house, his street, the bus, the school, students, his classroom… and then it gets stuck when jeno's face appears right in front of his. everything in his memory moves slowly, so that he remembers even the smell of washing powder mixed with slight aroma of a perfume, coming from jeno's uniform. then - a confused face, a velvet-like voice, a smile, a bow of a straight posture, the smell again… 

jaemin opens his eyes and turns to go back to his classroom, and as he comes in, his eyes now notice jeno, sitting at his desk with a textbook in his hands, only to never let him out of their focus.

it starts with a subtle need to find jeno with his eyes, whenever they are together in one room, but soon jaemin finds it so impossible to tear his gaze away, that it's almost sickening.

he understands that he's fucked up, when during a school festival he is asked to take a photo of his class’s cafe, and jeno gets in the shot.

_‘it's crazy, jaemin, you're crazy’_, he repeats in his mind, but it doesn't help, and soon jaemin has to set up a password on his phone, so that nobody finds out how many photos of jeno there are in its gallery.

and of course, nobody has to know that these photos are transferred from his phone onto the walls of a room in his flat.

to be honest, it's a mystery how someone, or jeno himself, hasn't noticed jaemin's obsession yet. he doesn't follow him around, no, but at every given opportunity he watches - from afar, stealthily, and sometimes one glance at jeno in the canteen is enough for him to feel excited till the end of the day. 

he watches him during classes or during the lunch break, at a football training or on his way home, but jaemin's favourite is to watch jeno through an open window of his bedroom. it's a pure coincidence, a gift of fortune, that he can see jeno's room, whose windows are located not quite opposite, but to the left and one floor higher than his own. from this viewpoint he can see the object of his adoration, but it's way better with binoculars, which he buys the same day he finds out about his immense luck.

he's also lucky, because it's summer, and jeno neglects wearing t-shirts at home, displaying his pointy collarbones, brown nipples and forming abs, which leave jaemin breathless, so he has to close his eyes, struggling not to sink into darkness, and try to breathe steadily again. it doesn't really help, but jaemin likes it like that, the electrifying feeling that he's never experienced before.

and of course evenings become jaemin's favourite time because sometimes jeno brings over _girls_. the first time it happens, jaemin is watching jeno's windows, waiting for him to come back, but he returns not alone, and the make-out session with a long-haired slim girl starts as soon as they enter the room. jeno’s hands roaming over her breasts, waist and hips, his lips devouring her mouth as her little fingers unbutton his white shirt before moving straight to his fly, - jaemin watches them in shock combined with awe, his face getting red and cock getting hard. they soon disappear from his sight - on the bed, jaemin assumes, which he can't really see from that angle, but his imagination is enough.

he leans his back on the wall and closes his eyes, sighing, as hot arousal starts its journey through his veins. his hand shamelessly covers his crotch, and he pulls his cock out of the pants with a content smile on his face. the images of jeno caressing the girl's body with his big elegant hands, him undressing her, touching her in the most private places before the main act, - they all swiftly rush behind jaemin's closed eyelids, while he jerks off, biting an excited smile on his lips. he moves his hand faster, imagining jeno moving inside the girl faster too, picturing his cock sliding in and out with the lewd sounds of slaps and squelching. and of course he cums the same moment his imaginary jeno spills his semen. jaemin shuts his eyes and emits a short whine, because it feels so real that tears of pleasure blur his vision. he looks at his dirtied palm, then turns his eyes to the numerous photos on the walls and makes a few steps to smear his release over the largest one, over jeno's lips and chin.  
when the bliss of orgasms leaves his slack body, he feels strange confusion, as if there was something wrong in what he did, but he just waves it off like an irritating fly.

next time when jaemin sees the foreplay of jeno and another girl again, he repeats what he did before, but this time pictures _himself_ under jeno's toned body, as he squeezes his cock till it's even painful, while imagining jeno pounding him rough and deep. he cums harder than before and needs a few moments to steady his ragged breath. but this time he doesn't feel confused at all.

when jeno addresses jaemin for the first time, jaemin feels… nothing. as if it was any random person, not his special one. he simply greets jeno and gives him a smile.

"jaemin? erm… donghyuck told me you’re good at maths... can i borrow your notes?" jeno asks with an apologetic smile as he approaches him after lunch. "i skipped a week ‘cause i was ill, so…"

oh yes, jaemin remembers it clearly. he was so miserable without seeing jeno for the whole seven unbearable days, that he couldn't eat, so his complexion got pale, and dark circles appeared under his eyes.

"yes, sure, you can return it when you're done", jaemin answers, fishing out the notebook of his bag and handing it to jeno.

"thank you! i'll return it as soon as i can", jeno clasps his hands in a gesture of gratitude and sends jaemin a bright smile before heading to his desk. 

jaemin sits in his place for a few moments after the talk, looking aimlessly at the board in front of him, then gets up slowly and exits the classroom. the bell signals the beginning of the lesson, but jaemin doesn't care. his stare is as blank as his head, and he gets back to his senses only when he enters the restroom. luckily, it's empty, so nobody can see the way jaemin pants, nauseous panic finding its way from his guts to his throat before he stumbles into a cubicle, drops on his knees and throws up his lunch into the toilet till nothing is left in his contracting stomach. he rests his hands on the rim, coughing and spitting, as he breathes heavily while everything spins around in his eyes. as he manages to get up on his wobbly legs, he reaches the sink to wash his mouth and face, which looks pale and exhausted in the reflection of the mirror.

jaemin takes a deep inhale after having wiped his face with a paper towel, and with this stream of air all the suppressed anxiety seems to fill up his body, so that jaemin can't stop his fingers from trembling. why, _why did he have to come up to him, talk and smile to him like that?_

jaemin leans on the wall, but his weak legs can't support him, so he slides down, hugging his knees and hiding his head in them. 

_'i hate him’_, he thinks. his smile, his voice, his body, his face - everything.

he lifts up his head and hurries to take out his phone from his pocket, without noticing the wet spots of tears on his trousers. his fingers still shake a little when he opens the gallery with an irrevocable intention to delete all the photos of jeno, but as he sees them… his heart starts beating even faster, and eyes well with tears again as his emotional swings get back from hatred to immense, maddening love.

“fuck”, jaemin sobs and shuts his eyes, pressing his lips to the screen, where jeno is captured while looking at the classes schedule in the school hall.

jaemin doesn't move for a few moments, kissing jeno at least like that, before he sighs and pulls his phone away to wipe its screen and put it back in his pocket. he's as calm as he can be after such nerve-wrecking incident, so he gets up, washes his face again and heads back to the classroom, forgetting to think of an excuse of why he’s late for the lesson.

"jaemin? hey", jaemin hears the familiar voice and stops on his track. he's just left the school building and is going home, when jeno catches up with him, holding that notebook in his hand. "thank you for the notes. donghyuck didn't lie, they are the best. to be honest, i’m totally awful at maths, so you saved me", jeno laughs cheerfully as jaemin puts the goddamn thing in his bag with a nonchalant “not at all”.

"are you going to the bus stop?" jeno asks, walking beside jaemin.

"yes, i take the 4318 bus home", jaemin answers, regretting about this immediately.

"me too!" jeno says, his face lighting up with joy. "which stop is yours?"

and of course jaemin has a chance to lie about this, but it somehow thrills him that jeno is going to find out that they live so close to each other, so he just smiles and tells the truth.

"apgujeong police station".

"it's mine too!" jeno seems to be amused even more. "why have i never seen you…" jeno frowns, thinking, but jaemin casually shrugs his shoulders, though he knows, that it's partly his fault, as he made sure not to bump into jeno accidentally.

they get on the bus and spend the time talking about mutual acquaintances, teachers and other school stuff, while jaemin tries to keep his composure and not to scream right in jeno’s face. it feels unbelievable, and a usually simple task of having a fun conversation turns out to be almost a torture for jaemin, the worst part of it being that he enjoys it.

"i wouldn't have thought that I live in a house next to yours", jeno laughs as they approach their block, and jaemin smiles in response.

"same here. see you later then".

"wait wait", jeno interrupts him, and jaemin looks at him confused. "i've told you that i'm bad at maths... and, since we live near, could you maybe help me with it?" jeno scratches his head in a shy manner. "i've heard that your grades are good, and your notes were very clear and helpful…" jeno becomes more shy to the end of his sentence, while jaemin can't help staring at him, unable to believe that his ears are functioning right.

"y-yes, yes, it's okay. we can meet at my place tomorrow after classes", he says, his head going dizzy of his own audacity, but it's worth it, because jeno gives him a wide happy smile with a hearty ‘thank you’ before they say goodbye.

as he opens the door of his flat, jaemin can hardly restrain a shout in his throat. terror and happiness are tearing him apart, but he doesn't mind. it seems like he died and was born again to a new, glorious life. 

they start meeting after classes, and each time jaemin has to struggle to keep his heart rate within normal range. 

"where are your parents?" jeno asks on a second day of their studying together, asks delicately, as if it's not an appropriate question.

"they had to move to busan for a few months because of their job, but it's our last year at school, so i asked them to let me stay here", jaemin answers simply under jeno's surprised 'oh' before they get back to the textbook.

the only thing that frustrates him is that now he has almost zero chance to take jeno's photos, as jeno manages to always notice him in the crowd, waving his hand and smiling with his most beaming smile. jaemin reasons himself that he still can spy on jeno from his window, plus they spend so much time together now, and it’s so much better than nothing he had. 

it's been almost a week since they started to meet for studying in jaemin's house, and it goes better for jaemin than he expected, - and definitely good for jeno as he doesn't seem to fail the upcoming test. 

they are sitting at jaemin's desk, jeno trying to solve the equation, his features expressing concentration and hard work of mind. his cheekbones and jawline look more prominent, and his gaze seems stern, and jaemin _can't_.

he takes his phone from the desk and directs it towards jeno to steal an image of him, which is so dear to his heart.

"what are you doing?" jeno laughs, noticing the paparazzi.

"taking photos of you", jaemin answers casually, although his heart drops to his stomach, and face feels hot.

"why? are you in a photography club?" jeno asks, amused by his own guess, but jaemin just chuckles in response and puts his phone away with a sigh.

"no, i don't even have a decent camera, and i've got interested just recently", he replies, pausing and biting on his lip as an idea pops up in his mind. _'it's crazy, jaemin, it's fucking crazy’_, he reminds himself, but he has said this phrase in his head so many times that it has no significance for him anymore. his blood rushes faster through his veins at the excitement as he continues, barely keeping his voice from trembling. "but i have a small collection of photos which i've taken… would you like to see them?"

"yeah, sure!" jeno's eyebrows rise in a smile, "i've just finished, by the way" he says expecting the praise, and jaemin gives him a proud smile, nodding, and gets up with a short 'come on then' before leading jeno to show him his treasure room.

as they come in, the first thing that jeno notices is the smell. he knows this smell too well not to recognize it. he helps his parents in their flower shop, so when he smells roses he knows that it's them. and indeed, as he enters the room he sees lots of bouquets, ones in full bloom, ones fading, put in the vases all over the floor, and if it's the first that catches his eyes, it's not the thing he is stunned by. as he looks around his heart sinks to his heels and he gasps in utter astonishment. from the walls hundreds of photos are looking at him. _the photos of him_. at school, at the shop, on the bus stop, on the football pitch. some of them even show him in his room as he undresses before sleep or opens the curtains in the morning. he feels his heart beating faster but he can't do anything about it, his hands start sweating, and he can only hear his loud heavy breath and pulse beating like a church bell. but he can’t help wanting to have a closer look, and when he comes closer he can see that some photos are stained in whitish dried substance.

"don't be silent, you're making me nervous", jaemin says from jeno's behind. "so... how do you like it?" he asks, like a girl asks her boyfriend about her new dress, smiling nervously and of course hoping that he’ll say he likes it.

"what are they stained in?" jeno doesn't answer, asking a question of his own as he turns to jaemin, who smiles, trying his best not to laugh hysterically or burst into tears.

"my cum", he says as casually as he can, and some weird joy stings his ribs when jeno's eyes widen and he flinches in disgust and fear. 

"d-did you... did you do it while thinking of fucking me?" jeno says clearing his throat, unable to avert his look from jaemin, who pins him to his place with his eyes.

"and of being fucked by you. i'm good with both options", jaemin answers, feeling his cock twitch at the memories of how he pleasured himself while lying on this soft carpet, surrounded by flowers and jeno's pictures. he closes his eyes and inhales slowly to calm his blood which starts boiling, and apparently jeno gets it, why jaemin looks a bit zoned out, because he swallows a thick lump in his throat as he whispers ‘god’, before turning away to look around the room again. but jaemin is not offended. he was ready to know that jeno would be disgusted, and he almost manages to strangle that tiny hope for understanding that grows in his heart.

jeno walks around, cautiously stepping on the carpet, and approaches a small chest of drawers by the wall. it's the only piece of furniture in the room, so it drags jeno's attention, but as soon as he sees what's on it, a feeling of shock rises again in his stomach.

"are these my things?.." he asks, but the answer is clear.

"i'm not some thief, i just wanted… a piece of you", jaemin says, lowering his eyes. "i'm sorry", he says in a whisper, but jeno is too busy with examining the objects.

here's his pen, - and he recognises it, because a girl from the desk behind him (quite a nice one) put stickers of colorful stars all over it. he also sees his handkerchief and a few pencils, and even his underwear.

"it was you then… i was so embarrassed when i came to the locker room after the shower and didn't find them…" jeno says with a hint of forming outrage in his voice.

_‘and i was **thrilled** to know that you were walking around without your pants on’_, jaemin thinks, but of course he can't say it aloud.

"you forgot to lock it that day", he says instead, his tone guilty, "it's my treasure now", he adds quietly, but loud enough for jeno to hear, who turns around to look at jaemin, his face expressing a mix of fear and disgust.

"you're crazy", he says affirmatively.

"i knew you'd say that", jaemin gives him a calm smile and makes a few steps towards jeno, who wants to walk back but can't, as if his feet were stuck to the floor.

"i just don't know what else to say. i don't know how to react", jeno confesses, his eyes restless as he tries to figure out what he feels about all this.

"you don't have to say anything then", jaemin shrugs his shoulders and makes the last step separating him and jeno, so that now there are no more than ten inches between them.

"what do you want?" jeno asks, lowering his voice to a faint whisper, his stare locked with jaemin's big dolly eyes.

"i don't know", jaemin whispers too, and it's true: to be honest, he never asked this question to himself. "i want… you. i don't know", he repeats, the corners of his lips tugged up a bit, as jeno frowns, deeply confused. jaemin's eyes express adoration and delight together with something inexplicably mad at the bottom of them, which makes jeno feel hot all over his body, and the temperature in the room seems to rise by a dozen of degrees.

jaemin doesn't move, and somehow jeno knows he won't move until jeno himself does something, - punches him, shoves him away, or simply walks out of this place smelling of roses, - but jeno does nothing of these. instead he leans over to jaemin's lips in a rushed irrational move and touches them with his dry mouth.

it might be arousal, panic or simple curiosity driving him into this precipitate action, but he doesn't think much of it, because jaemin's lips are soft and inviting, they part instantly, tempting jeno to make the kiss deeper. which he does, slowly brushing his lips against jaemin's, feeling as if his nerve endings got sensitive to their limits. the kiss is lingering, calm even, but jaemin is grabbing his hands on jeno's shoulders, and jeno is tangling his fingers in jaemin's hair, so they both know each of them is amped up.

jeno doesn't notice when he starts fucking his tongue into jaemin's mouth, but when he does, he can't stop as jaemin's lips wrap so sweetly around it.

they pull away from each other, their breaths ragged and eyes equally agitated, and in jaemin's look jeno sees a scream, something like _'i'll kill both of us if you go away now'_, but it's not fear that keeps jeno on his place. it's jaemin's stare full of contagious ardour, which makes his lower abdomen feel heavy, switching off his ability to have a single sane thought in his mind.

the pause lasts just for a few seconds, and this time it's jaemin who initiates the kiss, attacking jeno's swollen lips with such vigour that's it's even painful. his sick insanity drives him to devour jeno's mouth, making the kiss wet and savage, but jeno doesn't seem to mind because he presses their bodies together and returns the vigour, their teeth clashing and tongues meeting sloppily. 

"i don't have condoms, but i'm clean, i swear", jaemin pants out after they break the kiss, both sharing the same impatient look, and jeno has to blink heavily to understand the meaning of the phrase.

"yeah, so am i", he breathes out finally, and if jaemin was still afraid that jeno might push him away, now his chest fills with victorious thrill as he rushes to the drawers to take the tube of lube out.

"can i suck you off please?" he asks after he gets back, mouthing his question against jeno's lips, who gives him a few quick nods, as he starts to unbuckle his belt, watching jaemin doing the same. 

jaemin kneels down as soon as jeno tugs down his jeans and boxers, with jaemin helping him to take them off completely since he's done it with his clothes already. his breath hitches when he sees jeno's hard cock in front of him, his mouth waters and hands tremble while he pours the lube on his palm and moves it behind his back, taking jeno at the base of his shaft with his other hand. he catches jeno's wide stare before he guides his cock into his mouth, pushing two of his slick fingers into his ass. a broken outbreath leaks off jeno's lips as jaemin flattens his tongue against the downside of the cock, curling his lips around it to cover his teeth, and starts moving his head along the shaft together with his hand. he doesn't look up, too concentrated on the taste and weight of jeno's cock against his tongue, his eyes prickling with tears at the realization that he's not hallucinating it. he feels jeno's hands tangling in his hair as he starts bobbing his head faster, quickening the moves of fingers in his ass too, moaning with his mouth full. a low muffled noise is heard when he suddenly pushes forward and takes jeno's cock down his throat, his face pressing in jeno's abdomen. he instantly feels a hand circling his neck, not allowing him to move, and he instinctively widens his eyes as the need to breath sends a quick rush of panic down his limbs.

"god", jeno groans, tightening his hold on jaemin's neck, and jaemin tries his best to breathe through the nose as his throat contracts around jeno's cock, and he can't stop tears that involuntarily spill down his blushed cheeks. 

jeno lets go of his neck abruptly, pushing his head away and giving jaemin a moment to make a deep inhale. this time is enough for jaemin to register the burning desire for a cock in his ass, but his untamed hunger for jeno's cock in his mouth is too strong, so he brushes his cheek against jeno's wetted shaft, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"do it again", he begs before engulfing the organ between his lips, and jeno doesn't have to be asked twice.

he grabs jaemin by the head and pushes it forward, this time even more severe, before he takes jaemin's neck once more and squeezes it, feeling his cock against his palm. jaemin gargles, struggling to breathe as jeno's cock twitches deep in his throat, making him shiver in excitement when jeno again pulls him away roughly, leaving jaemin partly unsatisfied.

he emits a needy moan and gets up, his legs as numb as his lips, to meet jeno's dark stare.

"i want you to fuck me", he says in a hoarse voice, taking off his t-shirt in a blink of an eye, before he steps back and lies down on the carpet, spreading his legs and holding them under the knees as he shows jeno his prepared hole.

a throaty growl of lust escapes jeno's mouth, and he quickly gets rid of the rest of his clothes to position himself above jaemin's pliant body. his eyebrows frowned and jaw tensed as he pulls jaemin closer in a rough move, grasping on his thighs, and jaemin gladly wraps his legs around jeno's waist, breathing heavily and almost laughing in joy, eyeing hungrily jeno's muscled body. he couldn't have thought that jeno, who's usually soft and kind, with his eyes smiling constantly, can look at him with such carnal desire as if he was ready to tear him apart. not that jaemin didn't want that.

the first thrust jeno makes knocks the air out of jaemin's lungs, so that he can't suppress a moan, his face scrunched in pain.

"fuck, it hurts", he mutters, shutting his eyes and digging his nails into the flesh of jeno's arms. he's tried fingering himself before a few times, but jeno's cock feels so much bigger and thicker in his insides, that he can barely relax.

jeno stops his movements, alarmed, but jaemin moans even louder, pushing his ankles onto jeno's small waist.

"no-no-no, please move, please, jeno-ya", he pleads, "i like it", he says catching jeno's confused gaze, which soon changes into a determined one as jeno grips on jaemin's legs and starts rocking his hips in hard strong movements.

"fucking psycho", jeno groans, hammering his cock into jaemin's tightening hole, looking over his frowned in pain face, when a smug smirk instantly appears on it.

"i am", he says with a challenging grin stretching his swollen lips, when he opens his mouth and darts his tongue out. jeno's thrusts get harder at that, and jaemin can't help rolling his eyes back, whimpering with each merciless pound jeno delivers. he gives jeno a lascivious glance of his hooded eyes, and jeno curses under his breath, leaning over to him, and spits angrily in his mouth, feeling the walls around his cock clenching. jaemin closes his lips and swallows, smiling in content when jeno curses again and leans back to move inside him faster, accidentally changing the angle.

"_fu-uck_, like that, come on", jaemin whines, arching his back, his usually deep low voice sounding like a pathetic high-pitched mewling in his own ears, but jeno has already tasted the madness, so he wouldn't be able to stop anyway, his sanity long forgotten. he fucks into jaemin's ass roughly, letting out beastly groans as his cock hits that sensitive spot that sends jaemin over the edge, making him wail in pleasure and desperation, which soon threaten to turn into a crushing wave of orgasm. his release is close, but jaemin doesn't even make an attempt to touch his achingly hard cock, sipping the pleasure of the way his hole clenches irresistibly tight. he feels the small tingling all over his skin, his thighs tremble weakly while jeno keeps on abusing his prostate with long thrusts, and after he shuts his eyes in a loud whine, a jet of white liquid splatters on his belly as he cums, shaking in jeno's embrace. but jeno still moves inside him, making jaemin's pleasure impossible for him to bear.

"cum inside me", he pants, clinging to jeno's tensed arms, and it doesn't take long for jeno to shoot his load in jaemin's hole with a satisfied moan, riding out his orgasm till his cock gets soft. jaemin bites on his lip and closes his eyes, not even trying to subdue a smile as he feels jeno's cum filling up his guts. when jeno pulls out, jaemin clenches his hole again, not wanting to let jeno leave his body, and jeno hisses quietly before he untangles jaemin limbs wrapped around him and falls on the carpet beside him, with a blush noticing a stream of cum leaking out jaemin's fucked open hole.

they lie like that for about a minute, when jeno gets up slowly and starts picking up his clothes scattered all over the room. 

jaemin watches him get dressed with half-lidded eyes, floating in a haze of post-orgasm, but jeno doesn't look at him. he doesn't rush, his moves being measured and calm, and when he leaves the room, jaemin chuckles quietly, rolling on his side to curl in a ball, and closes his eyes. it's not even late evening, but he feels so worn-out and sleepy, that he doesn't bother to get to his room to sleep on his bed, contented with the softness of the carpet under his cheek.

it takes him all his willpower to get up in the morning and drag his sore ass to school, although he feels like he's crumbling to pieces with every his step. after the first wave of panic and desperation passes, he finally accepts that _it happened_, but he wouldn't change anything, even if he had a time-machine.

as they sit in the classroom during lessons, jeno pretends not to notice him, and they don't even say hello to each other. _'did i ruin it?'_ jaemin thinks, observing jeno out of habit, and then reasons himself that it's already late to think about it. 

the whole day he spends feeling as if he's crushed by a concrete slab, and when he steps out of the school building at the end of the day, he can finally take a deep breath. it's difficult to be so close to jeno and have no opportunity to speak to him, to touch him. again, like it was a goddamn week ago.

"jaemin?"

an icy stream turns his blood into a cold still liquid when jaemin hears jeno's voice behind him. he hastily turns round to see jeno coming up to him, although with no smile on his face. his features are stern and frowned when he approaches jaemin, who tries his best not to faint, but his face is pale enough to give away his anxiety. 

"are we going to study tonight?" jeno asks, but it sounds more like a statement than a question.

jaemin blinks a few times, forgetting how to speak for a moment, before the ability to produce words returns to him, and he nods slowly.  
"yeah… yes, sure…" his answer turns into a whisper at the last word as jeno steps closer to him and starts walking towards the bus stop, making jaemin follow him.

the road to jaemin's place is spent in tensed silence, none of them making an attempt to start a conversation, jeno looking calm and unbothered and jaemin trying to look the same but failing to keep his palms from sweating.

when they step into jaemin's room, jaemin coming up to the desk and jeno walking behind him, a thought that something is _wrong_ hits jaemin's tired mind, and as he turns round he sees jeno's eyes, full of hunger and determination.

_‘my god.’_

his heart skips a beat, and his vision goes dark, when jeno shortens the distance between them and crashes his lips onto his mouth, grabbing jaemin's hair and pulling on them. at the back of his mind jaemin knows he _craved_ for it, so he doesn't stop himself from moaning in jeno's harsh mouth while they kiss, as if trying to eat each other alive. 

jaemin doesn't protest, when jeno pushes him on the bed, and readily takes off his clothes before standing on his fours, earning a mocking scoff from jeno, which only fuels his arousal. his ass sores like hell when jeno enters him, but the only thought of having jeno's cock inside him makes him whimper in pleasure, and he pushes his hips back to meet jeno's rough thrusts forgetting about the stinging pain in his guts.

"you like it, huh? you like being my slut?" jeno hisses in jaemin's ear, his cock moving in jaemin's ass like a piston.

"yes, yes, i like it, i'm your slut", jaemin whines, working his ass on jeno's cock, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as the orgasm slowly creeps along his spine.

this evening they don't study, instead having three rounds of sex, the last being with jaemin on top, riding jeno and milking his cock till the last drop, enjoying the sight of a tired fucked out jeno under him. 

when jaemin collapses on the bed after cumming for the third time, jeno struggles to keep his eyes open, his breath heavy as he gradually slips into the slumber. jaemin covers them both with a blanket and settles on his side to openly stare at jeno's face, thinking that at this moment he's as happy as he could ever be.


End file.
